Vuelta a casa
by Cris Snape
Summary: Dominique lleva muchos años fuera, preparándose para ser el mejor en su profesión. Se siente fuerte y disfruta de cierta fama, pero cuando llega el momento de regresar a Inglaterra, los viejos temores infantiles regresan para acosarlo. Historia escrita para el reto "Tu personaje preferido" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


**VUELTA A CASA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Tu personaje preferido" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Es el segundo relato que escribo para el foro y he escogido un personaje que tal vez no sea mi favorito de toda la saga, pero sí que está entre los tres que más me agradan de la Tercera Generación. Se trata de Dominique Weasley y, sí, en mi imaginación es un chico. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Es la primera vez que actúa en Inglaterra. Falta una hora para que dé comienzo el concierto y Dominique Weasley está muy nervioso. Su representante, una mujer menuda y de voz aguda, revolotea a su alrededor recitando la lista de personalidades que presenciarán el espectáculo y él no le presta atención alguna.

Serio como nunca y quizá un poco pálido, Dominique camina por el escenario y observa la sala de butacas aún vacía. Sabe que es estúpido sentirse así, pero no puede evitar estar más inquieto que de costumbre. Desde que dio sus primeros pasos como artista supo que el público siempre es lo primero y, aunque considera que todos son igual de importantes, el británico es especial.

Los recuerdos de su infancia le invaden la memoria. El tartamudeo que le persigue desde niño no ha desaparecido del todo, aunque en Austria le enseñaron a disimularlo. Ahora, Dominique es capaz de hablar sin repetir sílabas y palabras siempre y cuando se mantenga tranquilo y piense detenidamente lo que quiere decir. Inglaterra hace que esa capacidad mengüe porque se siente como el chaval inseguro y eternamente asustado que un día fue, aquel que no soportaba las burlas de los demás y que pasó sus años en Hogwarts oculto tras una coraza y sin disfrutar de las bondades del antiquísimo castillo.

—Dominique, querido. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Jules sabe que no. El hombre mira la tribuna de personalidades y la señala con la cabeza, intentando centrarse en algo que no sea su estado anímico.

—Espero que los mejores asientos estén reservados para mi familia —Dice con aparente calma, aunque está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar correctamente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Mis padres, mis hermanos y mis abuelos.

—Dominique, la tribuna es para las personalidades.

—Mis familiares son los más importantes, Jules.

—Pero el Ministro de Magia de…

—Me da igual. Esa tribuna es para ellos.

Jules pone los ojos en blanco. Por norma general, Dominique no es uno de esos artistas excéntricos y caprichosos que exigen cosas absurdas como bañarse con esencia de mandrágora o comer huevos de dragón fritos, pero cuando se trata de su familia se muestra inflexible. No será la primera vez que sus padres le vean actuar, de hecho se han movido por media Europa junto a él, pero esa noche será especial para todos y los quiere cerca.

—Está bien. Veré qué puedo.

—Así me gusta, querida.

Dominique le da un codazo amistoso. A Jules no le gustan esas muestras de afecto y gruñe algo entre dientes, aunque también parece esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Después sigue hablando, preocupada por cosas que a él casi siempre le traen sin cuidado. Ha nacido para cantar y es lo que más feliz le hace en el mundo. Lo demás le parece secundario.

—Si cambiamos la distribución de las tribunas tendrás que ser muy amable con los políticos cuando termine el concierto. Nada de escabullirte o de charlar con ellos durante cinco minutos y ya está. Esta noche vas a ser el hombre más simpático que esos caballeros han conocido nunca.

—Pero Jules. ¿Y si me pongo a tartamudear?

—¡No digas tonterías! Ya no tartamudeas.

—A veces sí.

—Pues si te pasa esta noche, tendrás que bregar con ello.

Dominique suspira porque sabe que no le quedará más remedio que claudicar. Una vez más, teme quedar en ridículo ante las demás personas, pero ya tiene suficiente madurez como para enfrentarse a ello. En Austria no sólo le enseñaron a potenciar su talento para el canto, sino que le ayudaron a ganar en seguridad y autoestima. Sigue sin gustarse cuando empieza con los malditos balbuceos, pero ha aprendido a vivir con ello.

—Haré lo que pueda. Ahora quisiera quedarme solo un rato.

—¡Claro, claro! Iré a solucionar lo de tu familia. Te advierto que no será fácil, aunque al menos no hay que colocar a todos tus tíos y primos.

—Tendría que haber reservado el teatro entero para eso.

—Ya, ya.

Jules abandona el escenario sin dejar de murmurar. Dominique sonríe y vuelve a mirar la sala. La primera vez que dio un concierto fuera de la escuela, su profesor lo dejó a solas para que se familiarizara con el lugar y aquello le ayudó a relajarse. Desde entonces, era una costumbre a la que no podía ni quería renunciar.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, aspirando el aroma y escuchando los escasos ruidos que llegan hasta sus oídos. Sigue nervioso, pero sabe que está preparado para hacerlo bien y la aprensión desaparece. Ya no es aquel niño tartamudo que tenía miedo de todo. Ahora es un profesional del canto que sabe muy bien cómo plantarle cara al infortunio y salir victorioso.

* * *

_He escrito algo cortito para no aburriros demasiado. ¿Me dejáis algún comentario, porfi?_


End file.
